nrpg_beyond_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Custom Sharingan
WARNING: This purchase is considered a PRODUCT, so once you edit it, you will NOT be able to make changes, as you will be additionally charged to change it. Custom Sharingan is an upgraded version of the Sharingan while having a customizable Mangekyou Sharingan design. This can also allow you to have the Sasuke Mangekyou sharing design or pattern. Buying the Custom Sharingan costs 250 Tries OR 899 Robux. When customizing the moveset for your Custom Sharingan dojutsu, you can choose three jutsus from the Sharingan moveset and the Itachi Sharingan moveset (excluding its Susanoo). When Custom Sharingan is activated, your mode gets replaced with the Custom Susano'o (which is able to change Susanoo forms). There are three forms of the Custom Susano'o. To switch forms while Custom Susano'o is activated, press X. This is stage one of the Custom Susanoo. It uses the ribcage of a Susanoo as well an extendable arm that lands quick and powerful punches onto an opponent, dealing 13 damage each. This form is great for quick close range damage. (Requires KG Level 350) This is stage 2 of the Customizable Susanoo. This is the skeletal Susanoo. This form has a slower attack speed than the first stage of the Susanoo, but lands more powerful hits, dealing 14 damage each. (Requires KG Level 700) This is the last form of the Susanoo, in its humanoid form. There are three different weapons you could choose for your Stage 3 Susano'o: 1) Dual Swords (Madara Susano'o) 2) Bow and Arrow (Similar to the Sub-Jutsu Susanoo) 3) Lance (Shisui Susano'o) (Requires KG Level 999) Traits Dojutsu * Exact same benefits as the Sharingan ** +40 HP ** +35 Chakra * Allows for the user to use Crows and Tsukuyomi without needing Itachi's Sharingan Mode * +20 HP * +10 Chakra +50 Stamina * Custom Sharingan does not need to be active or equipped to use Custom Susano'o * Can be used with other Dojutsus besides the Custom Sharingan (Custom Sharingan is not needed to use Custom Susanoo * Allows access to the Custom Susanoo without the Dojutsu being active * No way to tell it's active unless the Susanoo is active Pros and Cons Benefits * Impossible for the opponent to know what moves you have set * Susanoo is extremely strong * Able to customize moveset and Susanoo Weapons * Able to use the Susanoo without having the dojutsu active * Very efficient for farming in the first form. Disadvantages * Replaces mode * Extremely expensive Trivia * The texture for the Mangekyou Sharingan can be changed by using the template and adding the texture you want it to have. ** This grants an advantage, as somebody may not recognize what Dojutsu you have active * This is the ONLY Dojutsu and Mode to take up both slots at the same time. ** This also means that it is the only Dojutsu in the game to not be a Kekkei Genkai. ** This as well means that it is the only Mode in the game to not be a Sub-Jutsu. Category:Dōjutsu Category:Mode